


High-tened Curiosity

by SappyNyan



Series: Give and Toke [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Janus is a lil shit, Recreational Drug Use, other sides mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25871107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SappyNyan/pseuds/SappyNyan
Summary: Janus decides to try some of Patton's weed.
Relationships: Deceit | Janus Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Give and Toke [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817896
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	High-tened Curiosity

**Author's Note:**

> This is set after Higher Education, but can be read as a standalone.

Ever since his encounter with Logan, Pattons weed smoking was no longer a secret between him and his housemates. He still kept his smoking to outside, and he did promise to never pressure them into it, but would be willing to share with them if they ever asked. He even told them that he would stop if they requested him to.

Roman was fine with it, if a little scandalized that sweet little Patton was a "stoner". Remus said that he knew all along but didn't care, Logan was, obviously, okay with it. Virgil was concerned for Patton's health, but after Patton assured Virgil that he kept his smoking down to a minimum, calmed a little. 

Janus was the hardest of the bunch to read on the situation. He didn't say much, he just sort of looked like he was thinking after acknowledging that Patton smoked. 

\------

Patton had gotten home from class early. It had to be canceled when the teacher accidentally cut her thumb deeply on the knife and had to go to the hospital. She was okay and told the class she would email them when their next cooking class would be scheduled for.

Once he took off his jacket and shoes, Patton heard hard coughing coming from upstairs and immediately rushed up them, worried that someone was hurt or was choking. "Everything alright?" He asked as he slid to a halt in front of… his room?

Inside was Janus, he was coughing violently, his bong on his desk along with some weed. His desk had some water spilled on it. He could only guess it was from his bong after Janus had coughed into it, forcing the water out of the spout.

Janus nodded, a hand on his chest as he kept coughing. Patton nodded and rushed back downstairs to get a glass of water and paper towels to bring it back up for Janus. He was sitting at his desk when he returned. His coughing had stopped but he was clearing his throat a lot.

"I was curious about it. And…" Janus trailed off as he cleared his throat, looking almost ashamed as he took the offered glass from Patton and sipped it.

"You decided to try it when I was in class rather than when I was home?" Patton formed it as a question, but it was an observation of the situation. 

Janus nodded and looked down at the floor. Patton sighed as he cleaned up the mess of water on his desk, throwing the dirty paper towels in the trash. He sat on his bed across from Janus.

"You know kiddo-"

"I'm older than you."

"I would have been happy to roll a small joint for us to share if you had asked. A bong is a hard hit for the first time, especially if you didn't smoke cigarettes beforehand. It creates a lot of smoke, and if packed too loosely, make more heat than smoke come through, which I'm pretty sure is what you did here."

There was a silence between them as Janus finished his water. Patton stood up as Janus laid the empty glass on his desk. He moved to clear up the desk completely. As he was moving to put away the container of weed, Janus reached out, stopping him. 

"I was wondering if… maybe you could roll a joint up so I can actually try it and not burn my throat?" 

Patton smiled, putting the container back on his desk, pulling out his rolling tray, papers, and filters. "Sure. We're going to go outside once I roll it though, I don't want to stink out the place."

Once the joint was rolled, the two went outside. Patton took the first hit, showing Janus the technique he had shown Logan. The two sat outside, talking about why Patton had come home early. 

Once the high was hitting Janus, he spoke up "I don't really like this feeling honestly. Feels a little too much for me." 

Patton shrugged, placing a hand on the other's shoulder. "It's definitely not for everyone, if you don't like it, you'll never have to try it again. Like I said, no pressure." Janus gave Patton a slight smile before standing up to head inside.

"I appreciate you letting me try it Patton. But if you don't mind, I'm going to go in and lie down. I don't really feel well." 

Patton frowned, standing up as well. "What do you feel like, kiddo? Describe it?"

"Kinda heavy…. It's like everything is slowing? And I feel a little nauseous." Janus started to stumble over his words a little.

"Shit… let's get you to the couch, sounds like you're starting to green out. I'll check the weed to see how strong it was once you're settled." Patton helped Janus inside and helped him onto the couch. 

Once Janus was laying down with his head propped up, Patton left to get Janus a glass of water with a straw. When he came back, Janus was staring at the ceiling. "I'll put on your music. You're going to feel like time is passing quickly and slowly at the same time. Music can help you keep track of time." Patton opened his phone and put on a Playlist he knew Janus liked. 

"Mu… music goo-" Janus looked upset and tried again. "Musak goo-"

Patton shush Janus, sitting next to him and started to slowly stroke his hair. "Speaking is going to be pretty hard right now too. Your body is basically dead weight right now. Just try to relax and ride it out. Just a bad trip.

"I'm going to go check the THC content of the weed we had, if I'm right by the high I feel, we have the 20% stuff which is way too strong for a first timer. I'll be right back. I'll make sure you're okay, I promise."

~~~~~~~~~~

A half hour later, Janus pulled himself up into a sitting position and put a hand to his head. "I am never touching that again."

Patton chuckled, putting a grounding hand on his friends shoulder. "Yeah, greening out makes you feel pretty horrible. It happened to me once about a month after I started smoking it. My Nana offered me some more of her medical stuff and I didn't know the THC content would be higher than the recreational stuff so I made myself a regular sized joint.

"Needless to say, my Nana found me out on her veranda stuck in one of her garden chairs and she realized that she gave me the strong stuff. It's a pretty crappy feeling."

Janus hummed, a smile cracking on his face. "Something tells me this will be funny in hindsight."

"Oh yeah, you'll find it hilarious late on."

**Author's Note:**

> Janus' experience of "Greening Out" is based off of my own experience and does not necessarily mean that when someone else greens out, it will be exactly like this. It usually involves time moving slow when there is something to focus on, but also like hours pass at the same time, a feeling of limbs being too heavy, and speech being slightly impacted. 
> 
> Greening out is why I recommend smoking if others are around and not when alone because if you're alone, it can be pretty scary. 
> 
> Stay safe, my friends


End file.
